Chapter 2/Avoiding a Romulan Patrol
(Romulan space, New Romulus orbit) The might of the Romulan fleet is guarding the glorious planet of the rebuilding Romulan Star Empire. (Centeral Command) Sir one of our patrols picked up a Federation starship and have begun chasing it but its proving to be a fighter one of the officers said as he looks at Sol'cak and Miranda. Name of the ship now centurion Miranda says as she looks at the officer. The ship's name is USS Intrepid the officer says as he looks at Miranda. How could of Typhuss known about our plans destroy that ship Miranda says as she looks at the officer. We tried but she escaped into slipstream the officer says as he looks at Miranda. Damn it keep an eye out for Typhuss's ship Miranda says as she looks at the officer. He salutes them and walks away. That son of a bitch has messed with my plans for the last time Miranda says as she looks at Sol'cak and kisses him. Well soon the fleets should be ready and we'll destroy the Federation fleet my love Sol'cak says as he looks at Miranda and then the two start makin out. (Romulan space) The Enterprise is at full impulse speed. (Main bridge, yellow alert) That was close Typhuss hey look I'm sorry its just I didn't want your ship to get destroyed again John says as he looks at Typhuss. I understand, it was nearly destroyed on October 23rd by the Orions says Typhuss as he looks at John. Sir sensors are picking up another Romulan patrol heading our way Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at the console read out. How far out are they Lieutenant? Captain Martin asked Sito as he gets up from the Captain's chair. They'll enter weapons range in 30 seconds Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console then at Captain Martin. All right shut down all non-essential systems Captain Martin says as he walks back to the Captain's chair. The bridge starts to get dark as the ship goes to grey mode. (Romulan space) The Enterprise shuts down and starts to drift. (Main bridge, yellow alert) Typhuss is at tactical with Commander McCabe looking at the sensors watching the Romulan patrol. Report Commander McCabe Captain Martin says as he looks at Matt. They're passing by us looks like the Intrepid did it they've gotten the patrols off our back Commander McCabe says as he looks at the sensor read out and then at Captain Martin. All right when they get within a parsec resume normal ship operations Captain Martin says as he leans back in his Captain's Chair. Aye, sir Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at Captain Martin then back at her console. Typhuss go talk to your grandfather ask him is there anything we should expect from the Romulans when we reach their homeworld because something doesn't smell right John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss leaves the bridge to talk to his grandfather. (Guest quarters) Typhuss walks into the guest quarters and finds his grandfather sitting in a chair. I saw the Intrepid Jonathan says as he looks at his grandson. What can we expect from the Romulans when we reach New Romulus? asked Typhuss as he looks at his grandfather. We'll be meeting with an old enemy of the Enterprise and he'll take us to the Senate chambers Jonathan says as he looks at his grandson Typhuss. Then the klaxons sound. Red alert all hands to battle stations, this is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill Captain Martin says on the comms. Typhuss leaves the guest quarters and heads for the bridge. (Main bridge, red alert) Typhuss walks onto the bridge. What's going on, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. We're approaching New Romulus and look over half a dozen Romulan warships and fighters John says as he points at the viewer. (Romulan space, New Romulus) 1,000 Romulan warships and fighters are in front of the planet.